In many markets of the modern commerce system, businesses must look for every opportunity to provide high quality products and services while minimizing costs wherever possible in order to remain competitive. As part of their business objectives, many businesses aim to provide customers with a platform for asking questions or providing feedback about products or services. The cost and infrastructure for employing and training enough employees and agents to service every customer with a question may be very expensive or even cost prohibitive. Thus, there is a need to provide businesses with automated tools to facilitate communication with customers, and to provide customers with the information they desire, while also facilitating low cost, high efficiency, and high profitability for the businesses.